Romantique Histoire
by Angemort
Summary: Hermione découvre le secret qui l'entoure, et un certain jeune homme sera à ses cotés
1. Chapitre 1: Surprise!

Chapitre 1: surprise!

Hermione était une jeune fille de 16 ans maintenant. Elle adorait ses parents, sa famille, ses amis...  
Mais au fond d'elle même Hermione sentait un léger trouble en ce moment. Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, tous devaient faire attention à eux. Cette année Hermione était bien décidée de se rendre à la bibliothèque de poudlard dès son premier temps libre lorsqu'elle sera à poudlard, en attendant il fallait être vigilant.  
La rentré arrivait à une allure des plus lente pour Hermione. Le premier août, c'est à dire dans deux jours, elle rejoindrait Harry et Ron au square grimmaud (dite moi le si j'ai fait une faute), le qg de l'ordre. Le jour tant attendu par Hermione arriva enfin. Dans l'aprés midi des membres de l'ordre viendrait la chercher directement chez elle.  
Ses parents quand à eux étaient allés à une réseption chez un de leur collège.  
Vers quatre heures, les membres de l'ordre étaient enfin arrivés. Mais dix minutes à peine avant qu'ils ne partent la sonnette de la porte se mit en fonction. Hermione se demanda qui était le visiteur et alla ouvrir sous le regard de l'ordre qui s'était caché non loin d'elle (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arrivé).  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle crut qu'elle allé s'étouffer.  
Devant elle, il y avait ...les mangemorts!


	2. Chapitre 2: le récit

HarryPotter3547: merci pour tes remarques, mais c'est une fic qui fait déjà 10 chapitre, donc je pense retravailler les chapitre quand je l'aurai fini, enfin bref, donc voila un autre chapitre un peu plus long

Chapitre 2 : le récit

Hermione était pétrifié sur place, elle n'osait plus bouger. Derrière elle les membres de l'ordre prirent tout de suite peur pour Hermione qui se trouvait juste devant les mangemorts. Bizarrement ils ne l'avaient pas encore attaqué.  
Puis sur un coup, Tonks bondit sur Hermione pour la protéger. Elle réussi à se mettre à l'abris avec Hermione juste à temps puis elle transplana avec Hermione pendant que plus de la moitié de l'ordre s'occupait des mangemorts, deux trois personne de l'ordre s'occupait de ses affaires posées dans la cuisine.  
Quelque seconde plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans le couloir du 12 square grimmaud Dès que Molly se rendit compte que Hermione venait d'arrivé seulement avec Tonks et sans les autres membres de l'ordre, elle devina tout de suite qu'il y avait eu un problème, et dit :

Molly Hermione ! Ça va ? Que c'est t-il passé ? Où son les autre membre de l'ordre ?  
Hermione Heu…. Ils sont…..  
Tonks Ils sont cher Hermione...  
Molly Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
Hermione Oui on peut dire sa  
Molly Comment ça ?  
Tonks Bon alors je vais tout te raconté. Nous, les membre de l'ordre, nous sommes rendu donc chez Hermione pour venir la cherché, comme cela était prévu. Une foie arrivé chez Hermione, quelqu'un a toqué à la porte. Alors naturellement Hermione est allée ouvrir…Mais une fois qu'elle a ouvert la porte on a vu, comme qui dirait, des personnes pas très fréquentables.  
Molly Qui ?  
Hermione Les…les ….  
Tonks Les… mangemorts  
Molly Quoi…mais comment vous êtes vous enfuîtes ?  
Tonks J'ai attrapé Hermione avant que les mangemorts ne puisse lancé le moindre sort. Et j'ai demandé à Hermione de transplaner jusqu'ici. (Hermione avait passé son permis de transplanage au début des vacances ainsi que Harry et Ron.)  
Molly (craintive) Mais les autres, où sont-il ?  
Hermione Je pense qu'ils ne devront plus tarder, n'est ce pas Tonks ?  
Tonks Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on te préviendra, ainsi que ta famille.  
Hermione D'accord  
Molly Hermione, va donc avec Harry et Ron, ils t'attendent avec impatience.  
Hermione Ok, j'y vais. Tonks, préviens moi au cas ou, d'accord  
Tonks bien sur, allé file.  
Hermione A plus.

Une fois dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, ils se racontèrent leurs vacance et Hermione son imprévu de la journée. Ce qui bouleversa ses deux amis, ainsi que Ginny qui était venu juste après l'arrivé d'Hermione dans la chambre des garçons.

Harry T'as eu de la chance qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lancer un sort.  
Hermione Oui, je sais.  
Tonks (venant voir Hermione) Hermione?  
Hermione qui a t-il?  
Tonks On a récupéré tes affaires vient il faut que l'on te parle  
Harry Pourquoi ?  
Tonks A cause de l'attaque  
Harry, Ron et Ginny On peut venir ?  
Tonks Non, Hermione vous racontera cela que si elle le souhaite  
Hermione D'accord, j'arrive.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Discutions

RAR: merci pour tes reviewssasou5

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Discutions

(pensée)

Une fois en bas, Hermione fut accueilli par tous les membres de l'ordre pour savoir si elle allait bien :

Lupin Alors Hermione, ça va mieux ?  
Hermione Oui, merci  
Arthur Tu as eu de la chance qu'on soit là  
Hermione Oui, je ne sait pas ce que je serait devenu sans vous.

Les membres se regardèrent alors, visiblement gêné par la réponse d'Hermione. Apparemment ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais Hermione n'en savait rien du tout.

Maugrey Hermione, la semaine prochaine, Dumbledore viendra quelque jour ici, et il devra te parlé d'une chose très importante vu que sa te regarde toi et personne d'autre.  
Hermione Est-ce que c'est grave ?  
Lupin Oui, plus ou moin  
Hermione A ok  
Molly (en revenant) Hermione, j'ai mis tes affaire dans ta chambre et j'ai envoyer un hiboux à tes parents  
Hermione Merci, Mme Weasley

Maugrey Bon Hermione il faut que tu fasse très attention cette année  
Hermione D'accord  
Maugrey Donc je voulait te dire, les mangemorts sont partis de chez toi, tes parent ont été prévenu. Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas tes parents que les mangemorts cherchent. Tes parents sont donc hors de danger.  
Hermione (soupirant) Merci  
Lupin au fait, Hermione, Molly ira acheté tes affaires au chemin de traverse demain. Par contre tu restera ici on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
Hermione Ok, et Harry et Ron?  
Lupin Ils resteront également  
Hermione Ok  
Tonks Allé file!  
Hermione Ok

Aussi tôt que la conversation fut finie, Hermione se dirigea immédiatement chez ses amis qui lui posèrent une tonne de question, auxquelles elle répondit.  
Puis vint l'heure du dîner où Hermione fut assailli de question de la par de tout le monde et par moment des question étranges, même très étrange. Dès qu'elle eut finie son dessert Hermione se leva et salua tout le monde puis partie se coucher.

Après avoir fini sont dessert, Hermione se leva et salua tout le monde puis alla se couché. Il n'était pas très tard, mais à cause des évènements de la journée, Hermione était très fatigué.  
Hermione entra dans sa chambre et après avoir fini de se préparer pour aller au lit, elle s'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle put dans ce dernier.  
Quelque temps plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, tellement de question s'imposait à son esprit pourquoi ne m'on t-il pas attaqué immédiatement, comme ils le ferais normalement ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils regardé de cette façon ? Pourquoi les membres de l'ordre n'ont pas réagis plus tôt ? Et maintenant que j'y pense se n'ai pas moi qu'il avait attaqué quand Tonks a essayé de me protégé c'est elle qu'Ils ont attaqué pas moi pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Maugrey m'a dit que Dumbledore viendrai la semaine prochaine pour m'annoncer quelque chose qui me concerne ? Et ils ont tous l'air bizarre pourquoi ? C'est sûrement a mon sujet, mais pourquoi ?  
Hermione ne réussi à dormir qu'à partir de 4h du matin.

* * *

la suite, dimanche prochain 


	4. Chapitre 4 : entrevu avec Dumbledore

_Chapitre 4 : entrevu avec Dumbledore_

Le lendemain, à 9h30, Harry, Ron et Ginny se demandaient où était Hermione Molly leurs répondit qu'elle devait sûrement encore dormir vu qu'elle lui avait paru très fatigué la veille. Finalement, vers 11h30 Molly envoya Ginny cherché Hermione. Lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre, Hermione était encore entrain de dormir. Puis Ginny entreprit de réveillée Hermione qui se réveilla deux minutes plus tard. Ginny remarqua que son amie n'allait pas très bien et lui en demanda la raison. Celle-ci lui conta tout se qu'elle s'était dit la veille et qu'elle avait finalement fini par s'endormir vers 4h du matin. Ginny lui répondit en lui disant : 

Ginny Ces vrais que moi aussi je me poserai se genre de question.  
Hermione Je m'en doute. A je ne te l'ai pas dit.  
Ginny Quoi ?  
Hermione Maugrey m'a dit que Dumbledore viendra la semaine prochaine et il devra me parlé d'une chose importante qui me concerne.  
Ginny (en rigolant) Mais tu retarde !  
Hermione Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi rigole tu ?  
Ginny Maugrey c'est trompé Dumbledore vient à 14h aujourd'hui  
Hermione Quoi !!!  
Ginny Ben oui il vient tout les dimanches, (en rigolant) mais Maugrey oublis toujours par ce qu'il n'est jamais la le dimanche.  
Hermione A ok, bon je vais me changé  
Ginny Ok rejoint moi en bas  
Hermione Ok.

Après s'être changée, Hermione descendit dans le salon où la table était déjà mise et salua tout ceux qui était présent.  
A midi, tous allèrent manger. Le repas était très appétissant. Lorsque tous les convives eurent fini de manger, Molly entrepris de débarrasser la table, aidé par Hermione, Ginny et Tonks, tandis que Lupin, Harry et Ron accrochaient les rideaux fraîchement lavés par Molly.  
Puis vers 14h, Dumbledore entra et demanda immédiatement de voir Hermione qui y alla de suite, ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Dumbledore commença :

Dumbledore Alors Hermione ça va mieux depuis hier ?  
Hermione Pas trop je me pose beaucoup de question  
Dumbledore Je m'en doutait. D'abord laisse moi parlé ensuite pose tes questions  
Hermione D'accord  
Dumbledore Bon par où commencer ? D'abord il faut que tu sache que a va être un entretien peut-être troublant pour toi  
Hermione (redoutant le pire) je suis prête  
Dumbledore Comme tu le voudra. D'abord ça va te réjouir dans un sens au moment, tu n'es pas comme le dirait certain une « sang de bourbe »  
Hermione Alors mets parents sont des sorciers  
Dumbledore En quelque sorte oui  
Hermione Comment ça !?!  
Dumbledore Tu veux que je continu ?  
Hermione Oui s'il vous plait  
Dumbledore Tu fait partie d'une famille de sorcier comme tu as pu le comprendre. Mais… comment te dire…  
Hermione Dite le franchement comme ça vous serai moins embarrassé   
Dumbledore Oui je pense que je vais suivre ton résonnement de toute manière tu devra le savoir tôt ou tard. Bon allons y. Tes parents ne sont pas qui tu crois.  
Hermione (très surprise) J'ai été adopté et on ne m'a rien dit !  
Dumbledore Il ne fallait te le dire que quand tu était majeur. Sinon tu aurais était en très grand danger.  
Hermione Qui…qui…sont mes….  
Dumbledore Tes vrais parent ?  
Hermione Oui  
Dumbledore Je savais que tu allais me poser la question mais pas si vite, mais bon se n'est pas grave je vais te le dire mais tu doit n'en parlé à personne seul ta meilleur amie peut savoir.  
Hermione (craignant la réponse) Promis  
Dumbledore Ils faut que tu sache que cette question est la plus sensible et la réponse de celle-la te donnera la réponse te toute tes question je pense.  
Hermione (avalent sa salive avec difficulté) Continué  
Dumbledore bon commençons par ta mère, ta mère est Mira Darwin et ton père est…  
Hermione (incertaine) Oui ?  
Dumbledore Ton père est….Voldemort  
Hermione (criant) QUOI !!!!!  
Dumbledore (en la calment) Ne t'inquiète par Hermione, ça ira

En montant les escaliers Ginny avait entendu Hermione crier, alors elle se précipita devant la chambre de la jeune fille et la sienne où elle vit Dumbledore qui lui raconta tout car il savait qu'Hermione et Ginny était les meilleurs amies. Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler à Ginny, il lui demanda de s'occupée d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne mercredi. Ginny alla donc réconfortée son amie.

Désolé pour le retard dans les postes, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.


End file.
